Tadahisa's Branch
"Here, take this and put it in your mouth before you start chewing on it. Trust me." A young, not fully grown branch from a Kileen Tree, with green and brown colours to it is the simplest way of describing the branch. It isn't particularly used in medicine in hospitals, but on the field, it is noted to be a very useful pain reliever to find and use with ease. It has also been noted to be a component in Reiko's Solution. Etymology Tadahisa's Branch received its name for the story behind the man who discovered the qualities of the branch. Tadahisa, a young field medic, had been treating an injured soldier, when he discovered the soldier required a treatment which would be much harsher on the soldier's body. Knowing screams of pain would make everyone uncomfortable, and potentially serve as a distraction to those guarding the camp, Tadahisa went out and quickly cut a small branch that stuck out of the nearest tree branch he could find. Giving it to the injured soldier to chew it, Tadahisa did what he could with the field resources. The soldier, in a surprising way, appeared to not be in as much pain as before, and told Tadahisa the medic must've had a magic touch. Tadahisa, knowing better, started cleaning before noticing the tossed aside branch was now wet. At first, Tadahisa thought it was the soldier's saliva, but it wasn't that. It wasn't blood either. Examining it further made the man decide to go and look at the tree from which he cut the branch. He saw it belonged to a Kileen tree, one of the more common trees in the area he fought at. When he cut one of the older, higher branches, however, the liquid was not present. It was only after some further research that it was confirmed the young branches of the Kileen Trees, specifically those that grow from the trunk and close to the ground, have a bit of natural pain reliving liquid within them, and the branch was named after the medic who had discovered the Branch's qualities. Description The young branches come from a specific type of tree, known as Kileen Tree. The Kileen Tree itself is a type of tree that thrives more in cold climates, such as the Lightning Country, but it is possible to find in close proximity to other trees in dense forests. The light-greyish colour of the tree's trunk is a very good indicator of the tree, as it normally does slightly stand out compared to the typical brown variations of many trees. The Kileen Tree will never be found in warm climates, making finding the branches impossible to find in those kind of environments. The young branches of the trees do not usually appear as more than one per tree, and those only regrow after a month or three. Appearance The branch always appears at the bottom parts of the Kileen trees, with some claiming it will always grow towards the north. When it is still young, the branch will be green-brown, and be incredibly easy to cut or rip out. The branch itself is always short, not longer than the length of a grown man's foot. Usage The usage of the branch is a rather simple one. By chewing on the young branch, the mouth breaks the branch and releases the branches liquid. This liquid, which appears green like the branch, acts a pain reliever for the person chewing on the branch. Medical personal believe this is due to some kind of a pheromone the Kileen tree produces for the branch which it is still growing, and is much more potent due to being so close to the tree's roots. Collecting said liquid is usually not done due to being a useful resource to have in the field for those that operate in the area, and due to the liquid not lasting too long outside of the branch before it hardens, even in a sealed off vial, due to the exposure to the oxygen in the air. A less common use the Tadahisa's Branch has is as one of three main components in Reiko's Solution. People often sought out this component last, as it is the only one that cannot be stored away for extended periods of times. Category:Plants